Best Tour Ever!
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: This is a one shot of a Reader X Rin story my best friend requested. Anyways, Mephisto is giving a tour of T.C.A and it gets even better once you enter the gym.


**A.N. My first request from my bestie for Blue Exorcist. Hope you enjoy it.**

You smiled as you walked out of the classroom. With each new classroom you saw, your excitement grew. You were so happy that you had studied hard and gained the scholarship to get into here.

You were taking a tour of the school with some of the other future students that had also been accepted. You had just left a room being taught by a teacher the same age as you. His name was Yukio Okumura. By the look of some of the girls in your group, he was definitely going to gain a few new members for his fan club very soon. He seemed a little to stuck up to you. You preferred more laid back guys.

Your next stop was the gym where you would be having P.E. The tour leader, a funky dressed man named Mephisto, was twirling his cane around while humming heavily. He turned to get a peek at his followers and noticed you giving him a strange look. He smiled widely which annoyed you for some reason.

"We are almost there my fellow students", he said in a sing-song voice.

You noticed a door up ahead that most likely lead to the gym. You were right, of course. Mephisto took one small glance back at you before opening the door to reveal a very large room with a group of students crowded near a ladder leading down to a lower level of the room which held a large creature chained to a thick metal pole.

A teacher was instructing the students on how to be careful around the creature and how to deal with it. They all turned to look in your group's direction. Mephisto smiled and explained that he was only taking you and the other students on a tour of the campus. He and the gym teacher stepped to the side for a second to discuss something which caused a commotion from both groups.

The girls in your group continued to gush about Yukio while you stared at the giant monster in the middle of the room. You noticed some of the boys in your group pushing at each other and yelling towards the creature. It looked towards your group and made a low growling noise, featuring two rows of sharp teeth. You shuddered suddenly and looked towards the headmaster and gym teacher. You were hoping either one of them would have noticed the horseplay but both of them were too busy talking. You decided to stop this yourself. If you didn't, something bad could happen. The monster was staring directly at them and they were getting awfully close to the edge.

"Hey, stop! Be careful", you yelled, stepping towards them.

You could suddenly feel all eyes in the room draw towards you. You didn't expect to be so loud.

Oh well, at least the boys had stopped playing around. Although, now the strange creature was staring directly at you which frightened you a bit. It stepped forward, vibrating the ground. Of course it didn't get far with the chain around its neck. It became irritated and yanked at the chain. With each yank, it became even more irritated.

"Everyone get back", the teacher yelled, stepping towards the middle of the room.

The boys in your group laughed and began taunting the monster. They caused the monster to become angry enough to claw at the air.

You became nervous and raced forward to pull the boys back. The gym teacher raced forward as well. Before you knew it, you were grabbing one of the boys arms, while the teacher grabbed another.

That was all it took for the monster as it took a few steps back and charged with all its might towards you and the others. The chain creaked loudly before exploding into smaller pieces. You stood in fear and shock as it rammed into the side of the wall. You lost your balance and fell over the edge, taking one of your group members with you.

You were too scared to scream and only stared down in horror as the creature's mouth opened to reveal a deep, black pit.

"I've got it", you heard two boys say in unison as they ran towards you from the gym group.

One boy had messy blue hair and carried a blue sword in his hand while the other had brown hair accented with a tuft of bleached hair.

They both raced towards the monster, a determined look in their eyes. Before they could reach the monster, though, the gym teacher had used a quick spell to vanquish the creature.

Thankfully both boys were there to catch you and your group member before you both landed. The boy with the messy blue hair had caught you while the one with the blonde tuft had caught your group mate.

You sighed happily and looked to your savior to thank him but became captivated by his eyes. You could feel your face turning a bright shade of pink as he stared into your own eyes.

"T-Thank you", you mumbled.

"Heh, no prob", he said nervously.

He leaned his head in, making you lean yours in as well. Your eyes eased shut only half way before you heard someone clear their throat. The boy with the blonde hair was glaring towards the boy who had caught you.

"Um, sorry", the boy said as he slowly eased you down.

"My name is Rin. Are you new here", Rin asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, I am. I was just taking a tour. My name is (Y/N). Thanks again", you said happily.

"Yeah, no prob. Hey, maybe we should hang out sometime", he suggested, his face glowing a new shade of pink.

You nodded happily, blushing a bit deeper. This tour was becoming even better by the second.

Speaking of which, Mephisto had stepped down and was ushering you and your group member up the ladder. He wanted to get the tour over with as fast as possible to keep anything else from happening.

Before leaving the gym, you shot one last glance at Rin who was smiling at you as he slung his sheathed sword back into its red cover. You smiled back at him and gave him a quick wave before leaving the room to continue the tour.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long. I just needed the right inspiration. Turns out Courage the Cowardly Dog is pretty good. Anyways let me finish the second request!**


End file.
